


Tilly names a moon

by Unexpected_Serpent



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluffy Ending, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Language, Missing Scene, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unexpected_Serpent/pseuds/Unexpected_Serpent
Summary: Paul said that Tilly could name the moon...so this is her creative moon-naming process.





	Tilly names a moon

"What should I name that moon?" Tilly asked aloud at three-thirty in the morning. " What about Charlie, I always wanted a Charlie..." " NO!" Michael said, sounding slightly terrified, " Go to sleep, Tilly."

" ... What about Mushroom Moon? Or... or maybe we should call it MUSHROOM MAYHEM MOON OF MADNESS!" Tilly practically yelled during lunch. Paul raised an inquisitive eyebrow. " This is your fault." Michael moaned at him.

" I should calm it..." Tilly started during her shift but was cut off by Paul, " Keep working, Cadet. Please, please, PLEASE stop talking." " Maybe you could write a list of all the moon nsme ideas you have and you can show them to us at lunch tomorrow?" Michael offered. Tilly nodded enthusiastically and continued her work. 

" What do you have for us?" Paul asked warily at lunch the next day. "Well," said Tilly, pulling out her ppad, " I wrote down a few." Michael took the ppad from Tilly and showed it to Paul. It had many names, of them including: George, Mycelium Nine, Tilly Land, and Paul's Mushroom Extravaganza. But at the bottom of the list, underlined three times, was Tilly's final decision. Paul saw if before Michael did and let out a soft gasp of shock. " ...It's perfect." He whispered, his eyes welling with tears. "What is it?...Oh." 

The next day, Tilly got a confirmation on the Moon's official name. As soon as he heard, Paul ran to his room to cry some more. (" It's like being at a fucking wedding!" He had bawled) Michael said that she was proud. The Medbay staff sent her a thank-you note and flowers.

 

Tilly had named the moon Culber Twenty-Two/Fifty-Six

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you were satisfied with the moon's name, I couldn't figure it out for a while. If there was any other name you think would have been better, please let me know! :)
> 
> ALSO: 2256 is about the year Hugh died. :'(


End file.
